A Beat Of The Heart
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Martha had a best friend who worked at the hospital who was more than she seemed? Doctor/Oc
1. CH 1: Smith, Jones, and Brooks,Oh my! P1

Welcome!

I'm bursting with Doctor Who ideas! In this one instead of my Oc being friends or growing up with Rose we have an Oc growing up with Martha Jones, to be honest, she and Donna are my favorite Companions they actually do something along the journeys that help the doctor or keep him in line.

I always giggle when I watch Donna slap the Doctor, or when she calls him spaceman. I can see why the Doctor want's to be a red-head, I kinda wanna be one myself but alas I'm happy with being brown haired.

Now that the votes are in! The winner is!

1st place Time Lady.

2nd place Phoenix.

3rd place Psychic.

And the last place is Half-Time Lady.

SO, my Oc is gonna be a Time Lady! Now, what to call her? Humm.

SUMMARY: What if Martha had a best friend who worked at the hospital who was more than she seemed?

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: Smith, Jones, and Brooks, Oh my!

 **LONDON, ENGLAND**

 **ROYAL HOPE HOSPITAL**

It was a busy day in Royal Hope Hospital as people rushed in and out, either for appointments, check-ups or families visiting a loved one. It was early morning as among these people stood a young woman standing by the waiting area, she was on her phone checking the time.

The young woman looked to be 22-years-old with mid-shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was fit having a lean runner build and toned form. Her clothing consisted of a navy blue button-up shirt with her sleeves reaching her elbows, her jeans were light blue and flared at the ankles with black Nike trainers on her feet. Overall that was a white coat showing she was a medical student. (FYI, look at the cover for what she looks like and also for any curious readers she has a C-sized chest to fit her build)

The woman looks up from her phone as she heard a small yell outside. "Oi! Watch, it mate,"

Looking over at the entrance she smiled as a young woman entered the building making her smile and put her phone away.

"Martha!" She said making the woman now known as Martha look over at her with a smirk. (You all know what Martha Jones looks like if not, look her up!)

"Artemis, morning," Martha said as she walked over to her best friend.

Artemis chuckles as she took in her friend's appearance, she was dressed nicely and smart which suited her just fine. Her body was a little tense but considering what Martha had told her of her family situation it made sense, Artemis gave her friend a smile.

Martha rolled her eyes knowing her friend took note of her stressed self, she knew she could count on Artemis to help her or just lend an ear for Martha to talk and rant about stuff.

"Morning, Martha, Mr. Stoker will be here soon," Artemis said as her friend nods before heading over to the lockers to put her stuff away and get her white coat.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Artemis huffed a bit as she stood with her clipboard taking notes while they stood beside the bed of Mrs. Finnegan, an elderly woman who was admitted this morning.

Mr. Stocker the head of the hospital was also their teacher, Artemis was standing by Martha as he took Mrs. Finnegan's pulse. For some reason, the only lady put Artemis on edge. While the woman looked kind, she had this 'I'm hiding something' feeling to her. Either that or Artemis needed a trip to the spa to de-stress.

Artemis sighs as she watched Mr. Stocker.

"I was all right until this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again, It was worse than when I came in," Mrs. Finnegan said as she looked up at Mr. Stocker.

"Pulse is slightly thready, well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest, any ideas, Morgenstern?" Mr. Stocker asked as he released Mrs. Finnegan's hand and moved to walk around and stand by Morgenstern.

Morgenstern lifted up a paper on his clipboard looking a little nervous as he said "Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes,"

"Hardly _early_ onset," Mr. Stocker said indicating Mrs. Finnegan's wrinkles before saying "If you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan, any more ideas? Swales?"

Swales looked up from her clipboard saying "Er, could recommend a CT scan,"

' _Why am I doing another medical course again?_ ' Artemis thought this was her third one since university, she had already done many courses on medical stuff but for some reason, she just had this urge to learn more.

Like she had a hole that could not be filled yet, so, here she was! Help Martha with her own medical course while using her course as an excuse to sharpen her skills.

"And spend all our money?" Mr. Stocker scoffed before asking "Jones?"

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease," Martha suggested while Artemis wondered if the solution was a simple thing.

"Or we could simply ask the patient," Mr. Stocker said before looking at Mrs. Finnegan asking "What did you have for dinner last night?"

"I had salad," She said looking between the students and teacher.

"And the night before?" Mr. Stocker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Salad again," Mrs. Finnegan said.

"And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions," Mr. Stocker said with a small sigh before adding "Salt deficiency, that's all, simple, honest salt,"

Artemis leaned over and whispered to Martha. "It's always the simplest things," She said making Martha crack a grin before they followed Mr. Stocker out towards the corridors.

"Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt, recommended the inhalation of steam from seawater, though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colorful," Mr. Stocker said as he leads them through the corridors.

Artemis rolled her eyes a bit before something caught her eyes, looking over she saw a biker in all black standing by the elevator. She paused at the door with Martha as they saw a second biker in all black exit the lift.

' _Strange, or a weird case of identical twins?_ ' Artemis thought before following the rest of the group with Martha.

 **ORTHOPEDIC WARD**

Artemis walked beside Martha while showing her notes to compare them, they often did this when one had missed a lesson.

They stopped as they arrived at another patients bed.

Mr. Stocker pulled the curtain back saying "Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you, how are you today?"

The man in the bed was sitting up and to Artemis's eyes looked fine, he had brown hair and eyes with a tall and lean build. She took note of his PJ's which were the standard hospital clothing. Artemis didn't know what it was but, something about this man was...familiar to her. She shook the feeling off as Mr. Smith spoke.

"Oh, not so bad, still a bit, you know, blah," Mr. Smith said making a face at the end making Artemis bit her lip to stop from giggling.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains," Mr. Stocker said as Artemis took note of Martha's slightly surprised expression.

Artemis glanced at Martha before looking back at John Smith, she felt the hairs on her neck tingle as she got a strange feeling. The last time she got one of these strange feelings the sky had been filled with flying pepper pot death machines and the streets filled with walking robot tin cans, that had been a long day of hide and seek.

' _Is he an undercover inspector or something? He feels odd or is it just one of my strange feelings again?_ ' Artemis thought pushing the memories of that day away.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Mr. Stocker said "Jones, Brooks, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me,"

Artemis nods as she walked over to the right of John while Martha went to his other side, Artemis pulled out her stethoscope and put it around her neck. She knelt down to be level with John.

"Have you ate anything strange in the last 48 hours?" Artemis asked while reaching over to touch his neck and check his glands.

John hummed before saying "Nothing strange, I did have a Chinese takeout though,"

Artemis nods before standing up saying "You're glands aren't swollen, I'm going to listen to your stomach and digestive system are you okay with this Mr. Smith?"

John nods as Artemis took her Stethoscope off saying "Martha? Can you check his lungs and heart rate?"

Martha nods as she put her own Stethoscope on while Artemis pulled the covers back and gently lifted Mr. Smiths top up, she placed the end of her stethoscope on his waist. While she was focused on this she failed to notice Martha talking with Mr. Smith about something or her little discovery she just found.

"I weep for future generations, are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Mr. Stocker said as Martha pulled back.

This question also snapped Artemis out of her 'zone' as she pulled back taking her stethoscope out.

" Er, I don't know, stomach cramps?" Martha suggested reeling from what she just heard while Artemis sent her a concerned look.

Mr. Stocker shook his head saying "That is a symptom, not a diagnosis, and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart,"

He went to reach for the chart only to drop it as it shocked him, hang on! That happened to her this morning, she got shocked by the coffee machine.

"That happened to me this morning," Martha said as Mr. Stocker picked the chart up.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," Morgenstern said making Swales nod saying "And me, on the lift,"

"Coffee machine," Artemis said as she put her stethoscope away.

"That's only to be expected, there's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by? Anyone?" Mr. Stocker asked looking up from the chart.

"Benjamin Franklin," John and Artemis said at the same time making them look at each other before smirking.

"Correct, now, Brooks sorry to keep you waiting, your diagnosis?" Mr. Stocker asked putting the chart down as Artemis nods looking away from John.

"Right, I'm not hearing anything wrong with Mr. Smiths stomach but his digestive system did sound agitated permission to feel for any lumps and bumps?" Artemis asked.

"Granted," Mr. Stocker said as Artemis nods turning back to Mr. Smith.

"Just relax and tell me if anything hurts or feels uncounterable?" Artemis asked making John nod.

"Will do!" He said with a grin as Artemis bent over and began to feel around his waist for any lumps, bumps or anything abnormal.

She paused when Mr. Smith grunted as she pressed down on his right abdominal muscles, she then gently pressed down on the rest of his abdominal muscles making him shift a bit.

"That hurts a bit," John said with a wince.

"As I thought," Artemis said standing straight.

"Though what?" John asked watching Artemis with an intrigued look.

"You don't have any problems with your stomach Mr. Smith rather you have either pulled or strained your right abdominal muscles," Artemis said as she pointed to the right of his waist.

"Oh, right, that must have been when I was running yesterday I thought I felt something snapped down there," John said rubbing his neck in thought.

"Nicely done Miss Brooks," Mr. Stocker said before giving Mr. Smith a nod as he turned saying "I'll let the Nurse's know but it's time we moved on,"

Artemis moved to stand by Martha as they followed Mr. Stocker, though, both Artemis and Martha looked back at Mr. Smirth who watched them leave with a smirk on his face.

' _Mr. Smith? Just who are you?_ ' Artemis thought looking forward as she followed the group out of the ward.

For some reason, Artemis felt like she would be seeing Mr. Smith again very soon. And not under good circumstances, shaking her head Artemis decided she needed a nice cup tea after the lesson.

If Artemis had paid attention she could have noticed the rain outside the hospital and only around the hospital.

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter!

Sorry if the medical terms aren't correct, I'm use to animal health checks since I'm doing animal care in college.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. CH 2: Smith, Jones, and Brooks,Oh My! P2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter, Artemis and Martha end up on the moon! Anyone for a spacewalk?

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 2: Smith, Jones, and Brooks, Oh my!

 **ROYAL HOPE HOSPITAL**

 **BREAKROOM**

Artemis sighs as she stood in the break room drinking her tea, they had just finished another lesson with Mr. Stocker before he dismissed them for lunchtime.

She took a sip of her drink before looking over at Martha who was on the phone with her sister about their brother's birthday party, from what Artemis knew the party was going to be very tense if what she was heard was correct.

"No, listen, I've worked out a plan, we tell Annelise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up," Martha said making Artemis chuckle at the joke attempt.

Martha then shook her head saying "In this weather? I'm not going out, It's pouring down,"

' _Rain? When did it-oh!_ ' Artemis thought before taking note of the heavy rain as she finished her drink and put the cup in the sink.

She looked out the window trying to see something but the rain was too heavy, was it a trick of the light or was the rain only around the hospital?

"Well, you just got lucky," Martha said in the background.

Artemis pulled back from the window scratching her head, she was very confused by the rain. But, why did she feel a mix of unease and excitement?

"Yeah, but listen, I'll tell you what we'll do," Martha paused for a second making Artemis turn around in time to see a man walk by, they both locked eyes before he quickly left.

' _Who was?_ ' Artemis thought trying to remember who she just saw.

"We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we tell Leo get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff," Martha said as Swales froze in making her drink to stare out the window.

Artemis took note of this and went to ask what was wrong when she saw Swale looking out the window, looking over she felt her eyes widen in shock. How is that possible!

"We tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and," Martha said until she was cut off by Artemis touching her arm.

"Um, Martha?" Artemis said not taking her eyes from the window.

"What?" Martha asked looking over at her best friend.

"The rain," Swales said beside Artemis.

"It's only rain," Martha said not seeing the problem outside.

Martha's sister must have said something because Martha then asked: "Why is everyone fussing about the rain?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because the rain is going up!" Artemis said pointing at the window making Martha look over in shock and disbelief.

Martha lowered her phone as she stared out the window and closing it out of reflex as Artemis went to take a step closer to the window only for a loud crash of thunder and bright light to hit them, Artemis covered her eyes as the building jolted sending her to the floor. She quickly curled up and covered her head to protect herself as she felt stuff go flying around the room, after a few seconds of shaking it finally stops.

Martha who had almost been thrown into the hallway sat up looking a little unease and shaken, only to give a small airy chuckle at what Artemis asked.

"Are we alive? Cause if this is heaven I'd hate to see hell," Artemis asked slowly getting up looking around.

"Ah, no, still in the hospital," She said shaking her head, Martha rolled her eyes a bit trust her friend to say something like that in a situation like this.

Getting to her feet Martha asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Are you alright?" Swales asked the both of them getting up while helping Artemis up.

"I think so, yeah, It felt like an earthquake, or," Martha started to say until Swale cut her off.

"Martha? It's night, look! It was lunchtime," Swales said taking note of the darker room making them look over at her before noticing the window.

"Holy cow, that's...that's not possible!" Artemis said starting at the window in numb awe and shock.

"It's not night," Martha said moving to the window.

Swale shook her head saying "But it's got to be, it's dark,"

She then looked out the window as Martha said: "We're on the moon!"

"I noticed Martha," Artemis said blinking hard at seeing the Earth in the distance over the crater-covered surface.

Artemis when remembered all of the patients that would be panicking right now, oh boy! This was gonna be hard, calming down a hospital full was not gonna be easy.

Right as Artemis thought this a lot of yelling and screaming started.

"Let's move!" Martha yelled as she ran out of the room with Artemis and Swale right behind her.

 **ORTHOPEDIC WARD**

After running through the hallways trying to calm people down the three ladies arrived at the Orthopedic ward where Martha decided to speak up.

"All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out! Don't worry," She said before going over to the windows.

"This is bloody amazing, how is this possible?" Artemis asked leaning on the window looking out at the moon.

Martha nods saying "It's real, It's really real, hold on," She then reached to open the window only for Swale to grab her arms starting to panic a bit herself as a sob left her mouth.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" She said making Artemis frown.

"But they're not exactly airtight? If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't," Artemis explained examining the windows.

Martha held Swales arms before glancing at her friend asking "So, how come?"

All three women were startled when a voice spoke up behind them, Artemis spun around to see Mr. Smith now in a blue suit making her mentally grin a bit she did like a man in a suit. She pushed those thoughts away as he walked over to them.

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact, what was your names?" Mr. Smith asked looking at Martha and Artemis.

"Martha and this is Artemis," Martha said nodding towards her friend who sent the Doctor a grin.

"And it was Jones and Brooks, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, Artemis Brooks, the question is, how are we still breathing?" Mr. Smith said walking past them to look at the windows himself.

Swale shook her head saying "We can't be!"

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time," He said before addressing Martha and Artemis who watched him closely.

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or," He asked only to be cut off by Martha.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah," She said a little confused while Artemis broke out into a huge smile.

"Fancy a moonwalk, anyone?" Artemis asked making Mr. Smith turn to her.

"We might die," He said locking eyes with Artemis who nods saying "We might not,"

He then grinned saying "Good, Come on! Not her, she'd hold us up," He pointed at Swales as he left with Artemis following him while Martha sent Swales an apologetic look before following them.

 **PATIENT'S LOUNGE BALCONY**

The trio soon arrived at the balcony where they shared a quick look before slowly opening the doors and stepping outside, Artemis grinned as she looked at the black sky dotted with stars. It was a stunning and beautiful to witness up close like this.

Artemis took a deep breath as Martha asked: "We've got air, how does that work?"

"Let's just be glad it does," Artemis said walking forward to lean on the balcony.

Martha did the same as Mr. Smith stood with his arms behind his back.

"I've got a party tonight, It's my brother's twenty-first, my mother's going to be really, really," Martha said her voice trailing off.

"You okay?" Artemis asked reaching over to hold Martha's shoulder.

"Yeah," Martha nods making Artemis raise an eyebrow at her asking "You sure?"

"Yeah," Martha said looking at her friend.

"Want to go back in?" Mr. Smith asked watching the two females.

Martha shook her head saying "No way! I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful,"

"Do you think?" Mr. Smith asked while Artemis grins taking her hand off Martha's shoulder before looking back at the Earth.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are," Artemis said before standing straight and holding out her arms saying "Standing in the Earthlight!"

Martha chuckles at her friend before asking "What do you think happened?"

Mr. Smith glanced at her asking "What do you think?"

"Extraterrestrial! It's got to be!" Artemis said rather loudly making Martha and Mr. Smith turn to her as she grinned saying "I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded barmy, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things,"

She then made an uneasy face remembering something saying "And those pepper pots in the sky, ugh! Hate those things! blgh!"

Artemis missed the snort Mr. Smith gave as he watched her, Martha who did hear it shot him a confused look before saying "I had a cousin, Adeola, she worked at Canary Wharf, she never came home,"

Artemis calmed down looking at her friend knowing who was on about, Adeola was a nice gal great to hang out with and chat. She still remembered the day when Martha got the news of her cousin's passing.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Smith said looking sad as Artemis gave a sad smile of her own.

Martha gave a small nod looking at the Earth saying "Yeah,"

"I was there, in the battle," Mr. Smith said looking at the Earth himself an unreadable look that Artemis could not read, wanting to comfort the man she reached over and gently touched his back making him jump a bit.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Artemis giving him a small smile, an understanding smile. He stared at her for a few seconds before giving a nod, Artemis gave a nod back before pulling her hand away.

"I promise you, Mister Smith, we will find a way out, if we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back, there's got to be a way," Martha said pushing away her sad thoughts as determination filled her there were people here that needed help.

Artemis nods saying "Right if something brought us here it can take us back,"

Mr. Smith then pushed away from the balcony saying "It's not Smith, that's not my real name," He then looked over the edge of the balcony on the sides.

"So, who are you, then?" Artemis asked turning to 'Mr. Smith' as he looked around making him pause and look at her.

"I'm the Doctor," He said making Artemis tilt her head at him.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams, what is it then, Doctor Smith?" Martha asked looking at Doctor Smith.

Artemis shook her head, she wanted to be a nurse instead of a Doctor.

"Just the Doctor?" Artemis asked as she crossed her arms, so far, the 'Doctor' was proving to be a very interesting man.

"Yeah," He nods making Artemis smirk shaking her head.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" Martha asked a little confused.

He looked at her saying "Just the Doctor,"

"What, people call you the Doctor? " Martha asked not really believing the man.

"Yeah," He repeated while glancing at Artemis who chuckled sending him an amused look.

"Well, I'm not, as far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title," Martha said turning to look back at the Earth while Artemis shrugged.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Martha before saying "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look,"

He bent over and picked up a stone from the ground as Artemis watching him, she couldn't help but feel curious about the man known as 'The Doctor' yet apart of her felt...sad? It was hard to explain, like a part of her was sad for the Doctor.

Shaking her head she watched on as he said "There must be some sort of," He paused and threw the stone past Artemis making her spin around to see it hit something in the air.

"A Forcefield! It's keeping the air in," Artemis said smirking so that's why they still had air!

"Correct," The Doctor said moving to stand by Artemis.

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got, what happens when it runs out?" Martha also dreaded to ask making Artemis's gut twist.

' _Oh, shit!_ ' Artemis thought going a little pale at the thought.

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asked looking at Martha and Artemis.

Artemis took a deep breath before answering "Almost a thousand, if not more,"

' _Including children and newborns,_ ' Artemis thought to herself.

She narrows her eyes a bit, she alway's loved children and babies and had dreams of having her own one day. But, when she thought of finding Mr. Right to settle down with she always got this terrible feeling of guilt and would stop searching. So, after a while, she just gave up looking maybe Mr. Right will come to her? Who knows.

Shaking her head Artemis looked at the Doctor as he said "One thousand people Suffocating,"

Martha looked horrified asking "Why would anyone do that?!"

Artemis then heard a strange noise making her look up yelling "Heads up! You can ask them yourself!"

The Doctor and Martha looked up to see a big tube like spaceship fly overhead followed by two others, Artemis watched as they flew over and landed in front of the hospital not too far away.

"Aliens! That's aliens, real, proper aliens," Martha said almost breathless as she watched the aliens march towards the hospital.

Artemis got one of her bad feelings as she watched the aliens march, this would not end well for some reason. Wanting to confirm her bad feeling she looked at the only person who seemed to know what those things were.

"Well, I take it that is not good?" Artemis asked looking at the Doctor who had a grim look on his face.

"Judoon," The Doctor said making Artemis sigh.

' _Why are my feelings right? Why can't I just have an off day of mistakes instead?_ ' Artemis thought as she watched the aliens below.

Well, out of the frying pan and into the fire as they say!

* * *

Here come the Judoon! And Artemis reveals one of her little secrets, what is it you ask? Well, stick around to find out!

Until the next chapter, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. CH 3: Smith, Jones, and Brooks,Oh My! P3

Welcome to chapter 3!

In this chapter, Artemis and Martha end up on the moon! Anyone for a spacewalk?

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 3: Smith, Jones, and Brooks, Oh my!

 **ROYAL HOPE HOSPITAL**

 **MEZZANINE LEVEL**

Artemis stuck close to Martha as she knelt down behind some plants from view with the Doctor, down below them the aliens were shining a blue light on people before marking them with an 'X' on the back of their hand.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop, I like a little shop," The Doctor said with a grin as he noticed the shop.

"Really? Out of all the things to notice? The shop? Not, Oh! Look aliens running around scanning people! No, you notice the shop first!" Artemis almost whispered to the Doctor making him stare at her for a second before breaking out into a big grin.

"I like you, Artemis Brooks, very perceptive of you," The Doctor said sounding impressed with Artemis who rolled her eyes before looking down at the chaos below.

"Artemis is right, never mind the shop, what are Judoon?" Martha asked as one of the rhino aliens said 'Human' and the only one speaking English it seems.

"They're like police, well, police for hire, they're more like," The Doctor said only for Artemis to sigh.

"Let me guess, more like thugs for hire?" She asked making the Doctor nod.

Martha bit her lip asking "And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory, according to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it," The Doctor said moving to look over Artemis's shoulder.

'Hang on a minute! If he knows all of this then is he a..' Artemis thought as she started to piece things together.

"That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop," The Doctor finished as he glanced around the bottom floor.

Martha not really understanding what he was saying decided to do what she did best, ask questions.

"What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" She asked rapidly while Artemis hid a grin.

She always liked how Martha was to the point and not letting anyone walk all over her, she remembered how she decked her last boyfriend who cheated on her. In fact, Artemis helped with the decking of the Ex-boyfriend. She even kicked him where the sun doesn't shine for hurting her friend's feelings.

The Doctor when moved to another part to get a better look at what was going on, the two females followed him with Artemis moving to stand by his right side.

Glancing at Martha the Doctor said "No, but I like that, good thinking, no, I wish it were that simple," Before looking back down.

"They're making a catalog, that means they're after something nonhuman," The Doctor said making Artemis grin.

"Which is bad news for you, Doctor," She said making his head snap towards her.

"Yes, how did you know?" He asked wondering how she figured it out.

"The way you talk, the things you've been saying, how you act, you're something much more than a human," Artemis said before poking the Doctor on the nose making him move his head back a bit though he had to admit he was really impressed.

Martha shot the Doctor a look of disbelief saying "Oh, you're kidding me, don't be ridiculous!" Only for both Artimus and the Doctor to give her a raised eyebrow in sync.

If this was any other situation Martha would have chuckled at that but now was not the time, so, she just asking "Stop looking at me like that,"

Artemis stood up as the Doctor said "Come on then,"

With that, the trio left the area as the Judoon kept searching.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

 **ADMIN OFFICE**

Artemis stood watching the Doctor as he sat in front of the computer using something called a sonic screwdriver on the computer, to be honest, she kinda wanted one.

She bit her lip as she felt her hands twitch, oh! She wanted to do something! Anything!

She almost jumped as Martha came over saying "They've reached the third floor, what's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said focusing on the computer.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly," Martha said not looking amused.

The Doctor paused turning to face Martha saying "No, really, it is, It's a screwdriver," He held said device up. "And it's sonic, look," He said before turning back to the computer.

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?" Martha asked jokingly while Artemis hid a chuckle.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman," The Doctor said before wacking the computer yelling "What's wrong with this computer!"

"Calm down," Artemis said before moving to sit by him as he sighs saying "The Judoon must have locked it down, Judoon platoon upon the moon,"

' _That rhymed, cool_ ' She thought before looking at the Doctor as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I was just traveling past, I swear, I was just wondering," He said before going off on a ramble. "I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside! It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above,"

Artemis gave him a bemused look before chuckling and whispering to herself "You sure know how to ramble,"

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't," The Doctor said as he began to type away on the computer.

"Like me, but not me," The Doctor said giving Artemis a nod making her grin.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked making Artemis turn to her with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe the alien disguised itself? Made itself look human? And that's why their scanning people?" Artemis asked missing the Doctor glance at her with interest but Martha did.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?," Martha asked looking at the Doctor.

She then took note of her friend's twitching hands, smirking Martha nudged her making Artemis look at her with a questioning look. Martha then nodded towards the computer with a smirk making Artemis grin and nod.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution," The Doctor said grimly wiping the smiles off the girl's faces.

"All of us?" Martha asked a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Oh yes, If I can find this thing first," He said before yelling making Artemis and Martha jump.

"Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records, oh, that's clever," He said running a hand through his already messy hair.

Artemis taking her chance stood up saying "Move over, space guy, my time to shine," She pushed his chair out of the way before sitting in front of the computer.

Cracking her fingers and hands Artemis began to type away if there was one other thing she was good at besides healing it was hacking and making little gadgets. She took a mechanics course and engineering along with other stuff, she was always drifting from course to course. She stayed with medical longer since it was harder to do and had a lot of courses to complete.

Healing and mechanics always felt more natural to her for some reason, so, she just followed her feelings.

"You hack?" The Doctor asked looking between Artemis and the computer.

"I can, uh, don't tell anyone though only Martha knows," Artemis said with a small blush staining her cheeks.

"That's because you don't want anyone finding out you pranked the president by rigging the white house to play 'I'm a Barbie girl' for 2 days," Martha said remembering that little event.

"You what?" The Doctor asked momentarily forgetting about the crisis at hand.

"Not right now! Anyway, What are we looking for?" Artemis asked ignoring Martha's chuckle and snapping the Doctor out of it.

"I don't know, say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms," The Doctor said before using his sonic on the computer as Artemis typed away.

"Maybe there's a back-up," Artemis said as Martha looked over at the doors.

"Just keep working, I'll go ask Mister Stoker, he might know," Martha said before leaving the room.

"So, pranked the white house?" The Doctor asked with a grin as they worked.

Artemis blushed again saying "Would you believe me if I said I had been very bored that day?"

The Doctor let a laugh escape him as Artemis chuckled before focusing on her work, she felt her hearts race as she typed. Then grinned as the computer beeps bringing up the records.

"Success!" Artemis yelled as she stood up with the Doctor.

"Brilliant! Let's get Martha," The Doctor said taking Artemis hand and pulling her along.

 **OUTSIDE STOCKER'S OFFICE**

Artemis lead the Doctor to Mr. Stocker's office when they ran into Martha, literally! Artemis had to catch her friend as she bolted out of the office like her pants were on fire!

"We've restored the back-up," The Doctor said as Martha looked at them in a panic.

"I've found her!" She almost yelled.

"You did what?" Artemis and the Doctor asked together before look up as the door to Mr. Stocker's office was bashed down to show a black motorcycle guy.

The Doctor grabbed Artemis's hand as she grabbed Martha's yelling "RUN!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Artemis yelled back as they took off running with motorcycle man after them.

They ran through the corridors avoiding patients scattered along the corridor before making it to the stairs, they ran down them and was about to head down to the second floor when Artemis saw the Judoon.

"Whoa!" She yelled and quickly ran down another corridor which she took note was the corridor to Radiology.

' _That's it!_ ' Artemis thought yelling "This way!"

She glanced behind her to see the Doctor and Martha following her and the black leather guy still after them! Taking a corner she skidded to a stop turning she caught Martha before pushing her down another hallway towards the dental department, the Doctor quickly followed Artemis as she ran down and into the room with Martha.

She quickly ran behind the radiation screen and began to fiddle with the buttons and switches, she looked up in time to see the Doctor sonic screwdriver the door before running over to the X-ray machine and use the screwdriver on it.

"When I say now, press the button!" The Doctor yelled as Artemis stood ready.

"I'm on it!" She yelled moving to the button that would switch on the X-ray machine.

"Here he comes!" Martha said as the door was hit off its hinges and crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled pointing the machine at the man as he stepped into the room.

Artemis hit the button making the room flash with a bright light and for a split second Artemis swore she saw the Doctor's skeleton, she blinked a few times as she pulled her hand off the button stopping the machine. She watched as the motorcycle guy landed face first on the floor, licking her lips she looked over at the Doctor.

"What did you do?" Martha asked as Artemis moved towards the exit.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand percent, killed him dead," The Doctor said letting go of the machine to look down at the dead guy.

Alarmed Martha asked, "But isn't that going to kill you?"

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation, we used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery," The Doctor said making Artemis pause, why did that sound familiar? Pushing it aside she focused back on the Doctor as he said "It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all,"

Artemis stepped out from behind the screen as the Doctor began to grunt and move on the spot.

"All I need to do is expel it, If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot," The Doctor said before lifting up his left leg.

"It's in my left shoe, here we go, here we go," He said before hopping on the stop to Artemis's amusement and Martha's bewilderment.

"Easy does it, out, out, out, out, out! Out, out! Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot! Hold on!" The Doctor said before ripping his shoe and sock off before throwing it in the waste bin.

"Done!" He said looking at the two ladies.

Artemis stared at him for around 5 seconds before bursting into laughter, she held her sides as she laughed. That was funny!

"You're completely mad," Martha said but grinned as her friend's laughter made her chuckle a bit.

Artemis looked up as she started to get her laughter under control when the Doctor said "You're right, I look daft with one shoe,"

He then took his other shoe and sock off and threw them in the bin he then looked at the ladies saying "Barefoot on the moon!"

Artemis snorted as she sank to her knees in laughter and fell on her side, oh! He was too much! If Artemis had looked up she would have seen the pleased grin the Doctor shot her, he was glad he could make her laugh in a situation like this.

Once Artemis calmed down enough to get off the floor Martha looked over at the dead 'guy' she asked "So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?"

She moved over and knelt beside the guy with Artemis and the Doctor.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs, basic slave drones," He said reaching over and squeezed the drones arm. "See? Solid leather, all the way through, someone has got one hell of a fetish," He said while getting up.

He then went over to the X-ray machine to grab his sonic screwdriver as Artemis stood up.

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan, it was working for her, just like a servant," Martha said as the Doctor pulled his device from the machine only to see a fried sonic.

"My sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said looking upset at his device.

"It's fried, the poor thing," Artemis said moving to look at the device.

"She was one of the patients, but," Martha said only to be ignored.

"Oh, no, my sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said lightly tapping his sonic while Artemis patted his shoulder.

"There, there, Doctor," She said in sympathy knowing what it was like to see your gadgets get destroyed.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire," Martha said before rolling her eyes as she stood up.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said before snapping out of it as Martha yelled.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled making him turn to her throwing the sonic screwdriver over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Artemis yelled before going to pick it up and pocketed it.

"Sorry," He said before saying to Martha "You called me Doctor,"

Martha shook her head slightly saying "Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mister Stoker's blood,"

Artemis frowns asking "Funny time to take a snack, you'd think she'd be hiding with all of the rhino police around,"

The Doctor nods saying "Yes, unless," He paused thinking before his eyes went wide.

"No, yes, that's it! Wait a minute, yes! Artemis you're brilliant!" The Doctor said turning to a confused Artemis.

"I am?" She asked looking at him as he nods.

"Yes! Before you said the alien might have disguised itself as human, you're correct on that part the aliens a shape-changer! An Internal shape-changer, she wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it," He said making something click in Artemis head.

"Hang on a minute! If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood and copy it she'll register as a human!" Artemis said making the Doctor nod as Martha went wide-eyed.

"We've got to find her and show the Judoon! Come on!" The Doctor yelled running out of the room with the ladies right behind him.

 **OUTSIDE PATHOLOGY**

Artemis was running beside Martha behind the Doctor when he stopped and pulled them back and ducked beside a water cooler, right as another motor-uh Slab went past them.

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs," The Doctor said as Artemis watched the Slab walk away.

"What about you?" Martha asked making the Doctor look at her asking "What about me what?"

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?" Martha asked the Doctor who shot her a look but before he could say anything Artemis beat him to it.

"Martha, we're currently stuck on the moon with a hospital full of people, with rhino police stomping around and a blood-sucking alien convict running around! Now is not the time to gossip!" Artemis said slightly annoyed as she stood up.

"Well, that's humans for ya, couldn't have said it better myself," The Doctor said getting up himself and moved in front of Artemis while taking her hand.

Martha got up and followed them saying "I like that, humans, I'm still not convinced you're an alien,"

Right as the Doctor stepped into the hallway out of all things, he gets scanned by a Judoon! The scanner beep as the police rhino said "Nonhuman,"

Artemis felt her heart jump as Martha said: "Oh my God, you really are!"

The Doctor turned saying "And again!"

He took off running with Artemis and Martha right behind him as the ducked shots from the Judoon.

Artemis couldn't help but grin, this was insane! But she was loving it!

' _What's wrong with me today?_ ' Artemis thought as they kept running, this time with the police after them!

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

Next chapter, we have a little bit of kissing but who will get kissed? Find out in the next chapter.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. CH 4: Smith, Jones, and Brooks,Oh my! P4

Welcome to chapter 4!

In this chapter, we have a little Kissy wissy but with who? Find out now!

I do NOT own Doctor Who, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 4: Smith, Jones, and Brooks, Oh my!

 **ROYAL HOPE HOSPITAL**

 **UPPER CORRIDOR**

After escaping the rhino police and to an upper corridor the trio found themselves walking down a corridor with people slumped along the walls, this was bad, the oxygen was starting to run out.

Strangely Artemis found herself feeling just fine, her head wasn't getting light from all the running and her lungs weren't hurting her at all. She was just gonna put it on adrenaline and leave it at that.

"They've done this floor, come on, the Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick, they won't go back to check a floor they've checked already," The Doctor said looking around. "If we're lucky," He added as they paused for a second.

Artemis saw Swale giving someone oxygen from one of the oxygen tanks, Martha moved and knelt by her asking "How much oxygen is there?"

"Not enough for all these people, we're going to run out," Swales said looking a little worn out.

"Not good, we're running out of time," Artemis said a frown on her face.

"How are you two feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asked looking between Artemis and Martha.

Martha smiled a bit saying "I'm running on adrenaline," Artemis nods saying "Same here,"

"Welcome to my world," The Doctor said looking around.

"What about the Judoon? Won't the oxygen depletion affect them?" Artemis asked making the Doctor look at her.

"Nah, great big lung reserves, It won't slow them down, where's Mister Stoker's office?" The Doctor asked making Martha stand up saying "It's this way,"

She walked past the Doctor and Artemis and lead them to Mr. Stocker's office in record time, Artemis looked around on high alert.

"She's gone, she was here," Martha said looking around as the Doctor went over to the still form of a white Mr. Stocker on the floor and felt his neck.

"Drained him dry, every last drop, I was right, she's a plasmavore," The Doctor said a little sad as Artemis knelt down and out of respect closed Mr. Stocker's eyes.

"Rest in peace," She whispered with a sad smile.

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha asked making the Doctor look up at her.

"Hiding, on the run, like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro, what's she doing now? She's still not safe, the Judoon could execute us all, come on!" The Doctor said getting up and running out the room with Artemis right behind him as Martha paused sending Mr. Stocker a sad look before following them.

Walking out into the corridor the Doctor began to rub the back of his head.

"Think, think, think, If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He said before looking up and spotting the MRI sign.

"Ah! She's as clever as me, almost," The Doctor said as a crashing sound reached them.

Looking over they saw people screaming as the Judoon burst through the doors yelling "Find the Nonhuman!"

The Doctor looked at the Judoon before looking back at Artemis and Martha as a plan hatched in his head, he moved and stood in front of Artemis making her jump a bit.

"Artemis, stay here, I need time, you've got to hold them up," He said locking eyes with Artemis who nods.

"How do I do that?" She asked glancing at the Judoon while Martha stood tense beside her.

The Doctor held up his hands saying "Just forgive me for this, It could save a thousand lives, It means nothing, honestly, nothing,"

Artemis was about to ask what he meant when he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, her eyes went wide as a shock raced across her body. It felt like her body lit up on fire, it was nice but what the hell?

' _Holy crap!_ ' Artemis thought as she out of reflex kissed back before stumbling a bit as the Doctor pulled back and ran off to the MRI department.

Martha looked on in shock herself asking "That did not look like nothing," She then looked at her friend only to see her dazed and blinking a lot.

"Artemis?" Martha asked only to hold back laughter as she remembered something, Artemis just had her first kiss! With an alien of all things!

Before Martha could say anything else the Judoon came over. "Find the non-human, execute," The leader said as he arrived and walked over to them.

Artemis snapped out of her daze still a little shocked and starting to blush a bit, she tried to will it away as Martha kept calm.

"Now listen, I know who you're looking for, she's this woman, she calls herself Florence," Martha tried to tell them only for the leader to pull out his scanner.

"Human," He said before walking over and putting an X on the back of Martha's hand.

He then turned and scanned Artemis who stood still trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Human, wait! Non-human traits suspected, non-human element confirmed, authorize full scan," The leader said as two of the Judoon pulled out their guns making Martha jump in worry for her friend as she was pushed against the wall.

"What are you? What are you?" The leader asked scanning Artemis as she bit her lip.

After a few tense minutes the Judoon scanner beeps.

"Confirm human, traces of facial contact with non-human," The leader said pulling back and putting an X on Artemis hand he then held up a hand as another Judoon passed him something.

"Continue the search," The leader ordered before handing the little booklet to Artemis who took it confused.

"What's this for?" She asked confused.

"Compensation," The leader said before following the other Judoon.

Artemis and Martha shared a look of disbelief before following them.

 **MRI ROOM**

Artemis panted a bit as she entered the MRI room with Martha, she had her bad feeling again. What had the Doctor done? She hoped it wasn't anything stupid.

She felt her stomach drop as the lead Judoon said "Confirmation, deceased,"

Martha looked upset at this saying "No, he can't be, let me through! let me see him,"

She pushed past but was grabbed by a Judoon as Artemis moved to stand by the lead Judoon, she held her breath as her heart clenched painfully for some reason.

"Stop, case closed," The Judoon said.

"But it was her, she killed him, she did it, she murdered him!" Martha said as Artemis shot Florence a glare as the woman gave a small smirk.

"Judoon have no authority over human crime," The leader said as Artemis growls.

"But she's not human," Artemis said calmly making Martha back up slightly.

The last time Artemis got mad or angry she ended up not only humiliating a group of bullies that had been harassing an elder woman she ended up sending them to psychiatrists, those teenagers now avoided Artemis whenever they saw her.

"Oh, but I am, I've been cataloged," Florence said holding up her marked hand.

"But she's not! She assimi, wait a minute," Artemis said as a calm rage washed over her making a smirk appear on her face. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?

"You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" Artemis asked making Florence start at Artemis backing up slightly at the smirk on her lips.

Martha seeing where Artemis was going with this quickly grabbed one of the scanners and pointed it at the old lady scanning her.

"Oh, I don't mind, scan all you like," The old alien lady said hold up her arms.

The Judoon was silent before saying "Nonhuman,"

A look of shock washed over the old ladies face "But, what?" She asked.

"Confirm analysis," The leader said as all of the Judoon scanned her.

Florence stuttered trying to play innocent saying "Oh, but it's a mistake, surely, I'm human, I'm as human as they come,"

"He gave his life so they'd find you," Artemis said as Martha moved to hold her friend's hand making her calm down.

"Confirm, plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine," The leader said as the Judoon put their scanners away.

"Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice, she was begging for the bite of a plasmavore," Florence snarled no longer acting as an innocent human.

Artemis's glare darkened at that, so, she murdered a child? Along with almost murdering the innocent babies and children in the hospital! She deserved no pity or remorse from her then! Martha gulps releasing Artemis's hand as she took a step forward.

"Then you confess?" Artemis asked darkly making the woman back up at the dark look entering Artemis's eyes.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" Florence shouted as she went to the controls for the MRI scanner.

The slab went to stop then only to be shot and burnt up into ash, Artemis saw the old lady plug something up as warning lights flashed.

' _Not good!_ ' She thought as she growls.

"Verdict, guilty, sentence, execution," The lead Judoon as they all pulled out their guns and took aim.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me! Burn in hell!" The old lady yelled as the Judoon fired and incinerate her.

"Case closed," The leader said making them put their guns away.

"But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that! She's done something!" Martha yelled as she knelt down beside the Doctor.

Artemis looked over at the scanner as her rage left her, she pales a bit at the sight of the light show the MRI was doing. The leader pulls out his scanner and scanned the machine.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse," The leader said as Artemis cursed.

"Shit!" She yelled running over to the screen area.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha yelled as Artemis began to turn switches and pull wires out behind the screen.

' _Where! Where is it! Where's the main plug or switch!?_ ' Artemis thought looking around as she found herself short of breath.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate, all units withdraw," The leader said before marching out with his unit.

Martha watched them go with disbelief before jumping as Artemis yelled: "Where's the fu-%&ing plug!"

"Martha! Try and revive the Doctor! He's alien remember!" Artemis yelled making Martha nod as Artemis popped her head up showing a few wires stuck in her hair.

She ducked back down now panting as she looked for the right cut off switch, she heard a loud gasp and thump on the other side of the screen but ignored it.

She began to feel light headed as black stops danced across her eyes, she leans on the devices before spotting a red plug. She gulps a bit before grabbing it and pulling the plugs apart, she almost fell down in relief as the MRI stopped sparking.

"Hahaha! Ha! Oh my head," Artemis said as she fell back only to be caught by a strong pair of arms.

"Hello!" She said struggling to stand up as the Doctor gave her a grin.

"Well...done," He said before coughing.

With much effort on both parts, Artemis had no idea how, but between the two of them, they managed to carry Martha between them out of the MRI room and down the Corridor to a window.

Artemis pants hard as she watched the Judoon ships start to take flight.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, please, come on, Judoon, reverse it!" The Doctor said as Artemis felt her legs shake a bit.

She then grins as it started to rain! On the moon!

"Martha, it's raining on the moon!" Artemis said sounding delirious from the lack of oxygen and her adrenaline crash.

There was a loud crash of thunder and flash of light as Artemis felt the hospital shake, after a few minutes the shaking stops as Artemis regained her balance and took in a deep breath of air.

"We did it!" She said taking greedy gulps of air as she looked at the Doctor who had a huge grin on his face making her grin back.

"That we did, but you did most of the work," The Doctor said making Artemis blush.

"Well, we all did," Artemis said looking down at Martha as she started to come back around.

"I'll get Martha outside," Artemis said before looking at the Doctors feet.

"And you go and get some new shoes," She said making the Doctor laugh.

With that Artemis helped her friend to the front of the hospital with the Doctor, once at the doors, the Doctor lets go of Martha and left while Artemis with help from medics carried Martha over to an ambulance.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Artemis grunts as she took a drink of water as Martha's sister ran over, she was glad this whole thing was over! Looking around she saw many people being taken to other hospitals while the military was wondering around.

Standing up she took another sip of water when she saw Martha walking off with her sister, smirking she looked around as she walked over to them before seeing a blue police box and the Doctor walking over to it.

He looked over at them with a smirk and small wave, Artemis smirked back before raising her drink to him making him chuckle. She looked over at Martha and was about to ask her a question when a noise reached her ears.

' _That...sound, I've...heard it before?_ ' Artemis thought confused before looking back at where the Doctor was only to see him and the blue police box...gone!

She huffs thinking ' _There goes mister Houdini, but what made that noise?_ ' She shook her head before looking at Martha.

"I'll meet you at the party, with earplugs," Artemis said making Martha and Trish grin and groan remembering that they had a birthday party to go to.

Artemis chuckles as she finished her drink off and went to grab a taxi home.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Artemis was glad she did bring earplugs because of the chaos before her, she was never one for drama shows and the snipe-fest between Martha's mother and the Father's girlfriend was interesting, to say the least.

She stood outside with Martha as members of the family stormed off, reaching up Artemis pulled her earplugs out and put them in her pocket.

Looking down at herself she was glad to have dressed smart yet casual for the party, she had on a button up white T-shirt with a brown leather waistcoat and black leather jacket with a pair of blue jeans and a brown belt with a pair of flat-heeled black ankle boots. She put one hand on her jean pocket feeling her old pocket watch, she's had it since she could remember and it's been her good luck charm. Along with a few other items over the years.

Shaking her head she looked up saying "Well, that's one way to end a party,"

Martha sighs going to speak when she saw someone standing at a street corner he then grins and backs away into an ally, Martha walked over with Artemis following her.

They entered the ally to see the Doctor with a brown coat on leaning against the blue police box, Artemis grins.

"Hello, here's trouble, what now? Slime people?" Artemis asked with a grin making the Doctor grin back.

Martha smiled but shook her head saying "I went to the moon today,"

"A bit more peaceful than down here," The Doctor said referring to the little party mess.

"Aye to that," Artemis said while looking up at the moon.

"You never even told me who you are," Martha asked as they walked over to the alien man.

"The Doctor," He said making Artemis roll her eyes saying "Yes, we got that bit,"

"Cheeky," He said making Artemis chuckle and put her hands in her pockets.

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that," Martha asked while nudging her friend who nods in agreement.

"I'm a Time Lord," The Doctor said making Artemis frown a bit he sounded sad? Why was that?

Keeping her question to herself she said "Right! Not pompous at all, then,"

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing," The Doctor said pulling out a new sonic screwdriver.

' _Hang on! I still got the fried one!_ _Eh, I'll keep it as a souvenir_ ' Artemis thought remembering that she put the fried sonic in her bedroom.

"you might fancy a trip," The Doctor asked flipping the sonic up and down.

"Hell yes! A trip into space? Sign me up," Artemis said as she stepped forward while Martha shook her head.

"But I can't, I've got exams, I've got things to do! I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad," Martha said as Artemis sighs.

"If it helps, I can travel in time as well," The Doctor said watching as Artemis spun around to him.

"Really?!" She asked shocked while Martha said "Get out of here,"

"I can," The Doctor said making Artemis jump on the spot.

"Come on now, that's going too far," Martha said not really believing the Doctor who took that as a challenge.

"I'll prove it," He said before turning and heading into the police box closing the door behind him.

Artemis watched on as the blue box made the sound she heard before which made her smile, the box dematerializes as Martha steps forward to touch where the box once was only to step back as a few seconds later the box rematerializes and the Doctor steps out holding...his tie?

"Told you," He said before putting his tie back on.

"No, but, that was this morning!. Did you? Oh, my God, you can travel in time! But hold on, If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?" Martha asked astonished while Artemis walked forward to touch the police box.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden, except for cheap tricks," The Doctor said making Artemis chuckle.

"This is your spaceship?" She asked patting the box.

"It's called the Tardis, time and Relative Dimension in Space," The Doctor said as Martha looked the box up and down not seeing Artemis take a deep breath.

' _T-tardis?_ ' She thought before shaking her head and focusing.

"Your spaceship's made of wood, there's not much room, we'd be a bit intimate," Martha said as she touched the box herself.

The Doctor merely pushed the door open saying "Take a look,"

Artemis was quick to step through the door and oh boy! Was she amazed by what she saw! It was way bigger on the inside!

"Oh, mama!" Artemis said looking around before seeing the console.

She walked over as Martha went back outside, Artemis was grinning to herself as she looking at all of the switches and instruments. Oh, her inner mechanic was going nuts! This was a wet dream for her! She was on an alien spaceship!

"How does it do that? It's wood! It's like a box with that room just rammed in, It's bigger on the inside," Martha said before taking note of her best friend who was looking around in awe.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," The Doctor said before looking over at Artemis who had yet to say a word about his ship.

He paused when he saw the look of wonder in her eyes and the smile on her face, he felt his hearts speed up a bit shaking it off he closed the Tardis doors as he went over to the console while taking his coat off and throwing onto the Y-beam.

"Right then, let's get going," He said snapping Artemis from her daze.

"Wait!" She said making the Doctor look at her asking "What?"

"Before we go anywhere," Artemis said before grinning as she moved and to the Doctor's surprise hugged the Tardis console.

"Hello, you sexy beast!" She said making a low hum reach her ears.

She giggled a bit as the part she hugged warmed up, so, the ship was alive? Good to know!

"But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked looking around while grinning at her friend, trust Artemis to hug a spaceship.

"Just me," The Doctor said.

Artemis was too busy hugging her new friend to notice the conversation, she felt the warmth under her move around it was nice and soothing! She looked up a bit as she heard a name 'Rose'? Was that a friend of the Doctor? He sounded distant and sad when she said her name, Artemis bit her lip a sense of sadness washed over her. Did the Doctor lose a loved one?

Shaking her head she pushed off the console as the Doctor said "Just one trip to say thanks, you both get one trip, then back home, I'd rather be on my own,"

He pointed at both girls as he said this making Artemis tilt her head at him, Martha who saw this grinned she had teasing material now!

"You're the one that kissed Artemis," Martha said in a teasing tone.

"Martha!" Artemis yelled in shock a red blush covering her cheeks while the Doctor unseen by the females blushed a tiny bit.

"That was a genetic transfer," The Doctor said typing something on a monitor.

"And while wearing a tight suit," Martha said smirking in Artemis direction making her blush deepen.

' _Shut up!_ ' Artemis yelled in her head.

"Now, don't!" The Doctor said having taken note of Artemis's blushing face and how uncomfortable it was making her.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask her on a d-" Martha was cut off as Artemis shot around the console and covered her mouth.

"It was just a simple kiss, Martha! Is the Doctor said it was a genetic transfer then it was a genetic transfer, it was just to buy us time and save people, alright? Good!" Artemis said quickly while pulling her hand away from a smirking Martha.

Artemis took a deep breath before turning to the Doctor, she quickly mouthed 'sorry' to him making him nod.

"Well, then! Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator, and finally, the handbrake, ready?" The Doctor asked pointing out the devices and leaning on the console while Artemis and Martha grabbed it.

"No/Yes!" They said making the Doctor grin.

"Off we go," The Doctor said pulling a leaver that made the Tardis jolt as it dematerializes with a jolt making them hang on for dear life!

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!" Martha said with a small grin.

"Yeeehaaa!" Artemis yelled as she laughed. "Come on sexy!" She yelled that was gonna be her nickname for the ship! Sexy the Tardis!

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones, Miss Brooks!" The Doctor said grinning at what Artemis said while the Tardis gave a pleased hum.

"It's our pleasure, Mr. Smith!" Martha said as she held on.

Artemis grins as she held on, this was gonna be one hell of a trip! Universe here she comes!

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

Up next is Shakespear! How will Artemis handle the poet and what's this? Witchs?! Well, Artemis was glad she knew self-defense.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
